


Heading home to... nothing.

by Laevateinn



Series: Team Flash's British man [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, post 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: After team Flash used him twice to speak to Savitar, Julian finally heads home. And nothing's right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> This is my first work on this website !  
> I must add that it has been the first time I wrote a story directly in English which is not my first language, and I'm quite proud and happy for it to be about Julian ! (I already wrote and published an OS on another website in English, but it was only a translation of my own work in French. And I started another OS on another fandom that I've never finished. Maybe one day I will be able to do so !)  
> This is the first work of a series of ficlets I will post on each episode of The Flash (the two following are almost ready, so I will at least publish one of them in the next few days), mostly I think about Julian. It is short, but the others will be longer, I promise !  
> I will stop babbling now, and let you read.

He knew when he finally headed home that he would have trouble to sleep.  
After all happened during the day, the sleeping pills would be welcome. 

He had taken them after Christmas when the knowledge of what happened during his blackouts had been brought to him. Knowing what his... alter ego had done, what Savitar had made him do, all the innocent people who had suffered the anger of a so-called God... This had been too much to assimilate in the same time. 

Despite what he had told Caitlin weeks later when she showed up to ask for his help, his conscience wasn't clear. It hadn't been true at the time and it was certainly not now. He felt less guilty than back for Christmas, because Savitar indeed had been controlling him. But he couldn't help but think that maybe if he had been stronger, he could have prevented this.  
And he felt like all of it was his fault from the beginning. It was he who conducted the researches to find the Philosopher’s Stone. It was him who released this monster. He hadn’t created him, but he was responsible for his freedom in the first place.  
If he and his team hadn’t found the box, Barry and Jay would never have thrown away the Stone into the Speed Force. Caitlin would have never kept a piece of it because maybe she wouldn’t even have her powers, and Wally would not be stuck in the Speed Force instead of Savitar.

Julian finally entered his heartless apartment. There were just a few photographs of his family in a corner, some books on shelters in the living room behind the sofa. But apart from this, he mostly had only what was necessary to live. Or to survive, some would have said. Suddenly he wished to have more personal items, to have a cat, or a dog. Anything or anyone to not be alone in the dark. But he was alone and felt he would still be for a while...

Clearly, he was in a really bad mood and would never get to sleep. Sighing, he put some music and resigned himself to clean his apartment. It would keep most of his bad thoughts at bay.  
At least he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistake I have left. Also, constructive criticism is welcome !  
> See you !


End file.
